


Beacon Hills Dog Show

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, dog show, drabble challenge, hints at wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekderabbles challenge for 02/23/18: “collar, indication, acceptance”Note on word count: Google Docs, which is what I've relied on since starting this drabble series, assures me this drabble is 100 words in length. I have no idea why AO3 insists it's 101.





	Beacon Hills Dog Show

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekderabbles challenge for 02/23/18: “collar, indication, acceptance”
> 
> Note on word count: Google Docs, which is what I've relied on since starting this drabble series, assures me this drabble is 100 words in length. I have no idea why AO3 insists it's 101.

Jackson sat erect and alert in a row with others doing likewise, in his lap a cotton candy-colored poodle.

From his seat alongside Derek, Stiles could see the diamonds glinting in its collar.

“This is dumb,” he whispered, exasperated. “ _Why’re_ we here?”

“For Jackson,” Derek muttered.

At some undetectable indication Jackson placed his tiny dog before the judge then circled the ring, pink poodle high-stepping beside him.

“We could totally win this thing, _wolf_ man, next year!” Stiles grinned evilly.

“ _No_ ,” Derek answered, despite knowing already when it came to Stiles’s whims his only options were futile resistance or resigned acceptance.


End file.
